


Who Is Scott?

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, MSR, brief - Freeform, who the hell is scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: After the latest trailer, I wrote a drabble trying to answer who is Scott. MSR. Promise.





	Who Is Scott?

“Scully,” Mulder called, nervously pouring his coffee, “who is Scott?”

Mulder did not mean to snoop on Scully’s phone but he had been right there when the push notification went off and sent his anxiety and insecurity into a tailspin. But he shouldn’t be this way. Not after all this time. The basement was theirs. Their personalities and souls had intermingled trying to recreate their original vibe and recaptured why they had fallen in love with each other, but now was different. 25 years of history and a life together.”

“Oh,” she forced a smiled as she closed a file cabinet. “I was hoping to surprise you.”

“With what?” he asked wearily.

“You know how retro is all in.” She waved her hand for effect. “I thought about bringing in an interior designer to the house to try and remodel the essence of our old apartments.” She said essence with such weight and suggestiveness. “We’re getting our groove back, Mulder. Scott is our interior designer and he says he works best watching couples over dinner.”


End file.
